The Cat And The Hothead
by Catzrule35
Summary: Cat's and dogs hate each other. But nobody said the same for Cats and turtles. Join Cat girl in her adventure of space aliens, mutants, love and battles. Booyakasha!


It is a chilly night in the never sleeping New York City, nothing seemed out of the norm. Cats yowled and sirens could be heard from a distance. But if you looked up on the rooftops and stare, what you think were just water tower shadows have white eyes and mask tails. As soon as you'd blink they would be gone and you would be left with a big question in your mind like I had, did I really see that? Shrugging I walked on not thinking anything of it. (Click clack click clack.) My black high heels clicked a nice rhythm on the hard concrete side walk. I turned the corner to only see five thugs all in their different shape and form staring at my body like hungry wolves. 'Great. Just so flipping fantastic.' I snarl in my mind.  
"Thug 1: Hey baby come here gimme a kiss." I grimaced at him and did a "yuck" face walking past them only to be grabbed suddenly by a strong tattooed hand. I acted on instinct and growled at him my hand in a tight fist and glared.  
"Me: Better watch who you grab buster."  
I growled out my words letting these morons know that I am not one to toy with. But despite the fair warning these guys just won't take a hint. I looked to my left and saw the skinny thug getting closer.  
"Skinny Thug: Well. Well little sweetheart here has some sass in her huh?"  
I felt his cold lustful stare and his foul breath down my neck, my skin prickled goosebumps and my body went rigid. I was in disgust and slight fear but most important, anger. I was beyond furious now. I glared.  
"Me: I have something else that goes with that sass."

I smirked at his confused face. I turned fast my black cloak hood flying back my shoulder length blond hair blown in the wind as I stared at the thugs with my emerald green eyes and felt them slit as I chuckled darkly. They stared afraid of me, the skinny thug flipped out a knife and held it up.  
"Me: I don't think a knife will save your life now. You pushed me too far now, pay the consequences."  
My cloak flew back showing my blood red silk dress under it. I take out a long black whip and smile creepily. I swung my whip around my head in a circle motion making it whistle in the wind. Letting out a "Ha!" I snapped my whip out lashing them all on their face, they yelped drawing their hands to their faces. I smirked twirling my whip again and hear nice satisfying smacks and cracks on their skin.  
"Skinny Thug: Who are you?"  
"Me: I am Cat girl. I defend the people of the city, I hunt down thugs that escape and make them pay."  
I punched the skinny thug in the face knocking him out cold. I smirk getting up and walk away from them.

Raph's P.O.V I'm out patrolling with my brothers, Donnie has his mutagen tracker out and is racing ahead of us leaping excitedly over buildings. He feels he is so sure to find the cure for the mutagen and cure April's dad, all for one girl I have no idea why he puts a girl ahead of himself and his family. I roll my eyes as we try to catch up Mikey of course speeds up faster than us. I smirk as my brothers stop suddenly I leaped up and crashed into all three of them. Leo glared at me and I shrugged innocently.  
"Leo: Raph! Shush we need to be quiet. Remember Master Splinters lecture on how loud we are?"  
"Me: Yes fearless it was two hours long how could we forget?"  
"Donnie: Okay so my mutagen tracker is saying that the canister should be right here."  
We all look around trying to see if we could see any canister with the glowing green ooze that turned us into mutants. I stop to hear something, or rather someone listening carefully I realize with disgust and anger, Purple Dragons. I growl smirking my fists curling in a tight ball I turned my head to the noise and my jaw dropped looking down. I couldn't believe my eyes, a beautiful mysterious girl in a cloak was standing there talking with the Dragons. Wait, did I just say "beautiful" uh. I shook my head blushing at my thought. Donnie stopped behind me and he looked confused at his mutagen tracker.  
"Donnie: This can't be right. I don't see any canisters but my tracker is going crazy!"  
"Me: Wow. She is so cool."  
I didn't realize I was still staring at the girl as she turned her head fast. Her blond hair fell loose in the wind gently blowing her eyes, they are the same as mine! I stare some more and see her red dress like she was at an evening party the material fit her body perfect and her eyes sparked danger. Staring closer I saw her eyes change into cat like slits, Whoa is she a mutant to?, The question was pushed aside when I heard loud snapping and cracking, looking down I saw her lash out a whip hitting the purple dragons.  
"Mikey: Ouch that's got to hurt."  
"Leo: Guys stay back we should see what her intentions are. If she tries to go further than just hurting then we engage."  
"Mikey: This girl is beating the snot out of them! Man, Purple Dragons are losing their touch."  
We watched as this mystery girl knocked out Fong but I strained and heard her say "I'm Cat girl I defend the people of the city. I hunt down thugs that escape and make them pay" Huh Cat girl. I smirk at her as she knocks Fong out and started walking away. I blink a bit in a daze then shake my head turning to my brothers who are smirking at me. I glare at them making them shrug and turn away still smirking. I roll my eyes as we head out to our lair Donnie still staring confused at his mutagen tracker. Little did we know that a certain mutant was staring at us from another rooftop, emerald green eyes narrowed.


End file.
